L'amour rend aveugle: Pourquoi Pas 3
by joelle-sama
Summary: Aramis se perd dans un jeu de rôle...


**Pourquoi pas 3 : L'amour rend aveugle**

_Chaud chaud chaud ! Attention, pour public averti )_

Le manège avait débuté quelques temps après qu'Aramis eut enfin vengé la mort de son cher François. Sa « mission » terminée, elle s'était retrouvée face à un vide qu'elle trouvait bien difficile de combler seule….

Aramis, bien que femme d'honneur vertueuse, était constamment entourée d'hommes qui lui racontaient leurs aventures nocturnes les plus torrides. Au début, elle feignait l'intérêt tout en étant sincèrement dégoûtée. Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle prenait un goût impie à ces histoires sensuelles, s'imaginant des fois combien il pourrait être agréable de sombrer, elle aussi, dans ce genre de péché.

Outre la peur des flammes de l'enfer, le problème résidait dans son travestissement, et dans le fait qu'elle était une femme. En effet, si ses autres amis mousquetaires n'avaient qu'à se rendre dans le premier lupanar venu pour y apaiser leurs envies charnelles, l'inverse était extrêmement rare, voir totalement inexistant. Car où pourrait-elle trouver un tripot d'hommes prêts à vendre leur corps ? Et même si cela existait, il lui faudrait de toute façon avouer sa double personnalité… à moins de s'y rendre habillée en femme….mais alors qui ne la reconnaitrait pas et ne ferait pas le lien entre elle et le mousquetaire Aramis? Qui voudrait garder son secret,… ou plutôt qui ne le vendrait pas ?

C'est alors qu'elle avait remarqué cet homme…Il devait avoir près de trente ans. Ses longs et souples cheveux noirs tombaient gracieusement dans le milieu de son dos. Une fine moustache se dessinait au dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. Son teint légèrement hâlé lui conférait un petit air espagnol qui ne lui déplaisait pas et qui accentuait admirablement les courbes des muscles de son corps. Toujours de mise élégante et d'une extrême propreté, l'homme au pas hésitant l'avait tout de suite conquise. Seul son regard absent et sa vie d'ermite faisait ombrage à cet être plein d'une noble prestance. Aramis pensait qu'il était sans doute de la haute bourgeoisie, autrefois….

C'est ainsi, après sa vengeance accomplie, qu'elle avait commencé à le visiter. Sporadiquement d'abord, puis les rencontres s'étaient rapprochées….

Un froissement de tissu tira l'homme de sa rêverie. Dans la pénombre, seule la lune éclairait faiblement l'intérieur de la modeste demeure, mais il reconnu sur le champ l'odeur du parfum de son invitée.

« Bonsoir, madame d'Herblay », fit-il avec un sourire. « Vous arrivez tôt, ce soir. »

« Oui, » répondit Aramis. « Je m'ennuyais ! »

L'homme s'approcha à tâtons et lui toucha le visage avant de brosser délicatement son pouce contre les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle tressaillit et se retint de le mordiller, ce qui fit sourire le mâle.

« Oh, je vois !... » fit-il d'une voix lourde de sous-entendus. La main de l'homme passa du visage aux cheveux, emmêlant ses doigts dans la lourde masse blonde, avant de suivre sensuellement la ligne du cou, des épaules…descendre le long du bras…remonter au niveau du buste en effleurant intentionnellement la courbe de seins -elle en frissonna de plaisir à cet instant- avant de la replacer derrière son cou. Sa seconde main joignit la première et lui caressait la joue.

« Vous avez mis votre robe bleue, ce soir ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

« Non…aujourd'hui, c'est la verte… »

« A la bonne heure ! Celle-ci est plus facile enlever… » susurra-t-il à son oreille, arrachant à Aramis un autre frisson délicieux.

« Mmm…Allons, monsieur Athos…quelles sont ces paroles ? »

L'homme rit doucement. « Athos ? Ce sera donc mon nom pour ce soir ? Et comment dois-je vous appeler, madame ? »

« Appelez-moi Aramis, » chuchota-t-elle en tirant sur les cordelettes de l'ample chemise blanche de son partenaire.

Le dénommé Athos se mit à poser doucement ses lèvres sur la ligne de la mâchoire de sa compagne. « Athos et Aramis…pardieu, madame, si on vous entendait, on croirait que vous apprécier les hommes aimant les autres hommes !… »

« Mmm…qui sait ? » Elle reversa sa tête vers l'arrière et le laissa embrasser fougueusement son cou. « J'ai…aahhh….un penchant pour les mousquetaires… » Il la fit taire en écrasant sa bouche contre la sienne. Ce mouvement la fait chanceler, tellement l'onde de choc qu'elle ressenti traverser son corps l'avait prise par surprise. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle se soumettait aux chaudes étreintes de son nouveau compagnon, mais l'homme était si doué dans l'art de l'amour qu'elle avait toujours l'impression qu'il s'agissait de sa première fois…

«Que dirais le capitaine de Tréville s'il apprenait que ses mousquetaires couchent ensemble ?... » remarqua le sombre mâle entre deux baisers.

D'une main habile, il dégrafa sa robe, celle-ci glissant prestement le long des fines jambes de la jeune femme. Cette dernière glissa ses mains contre le torse d'Athos, appréciant la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau. Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, tous deux étaient haletants mais brûlaient d'envie de réunir leurs lèvres à nouveau.

« Aramis… » fit l'homme dans un souffle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Contre sa bouche, elle gémit. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent de nouveau, elle lui retira rapidement sa chemise et admira son corps sculpté. _Dieu, qu'il est beau ! _Elle jeta le vêtement au sol et plaqua une main contre la poitrine d'Athos, le faisant reculer vers le lit.

« Athos…allez-vous faire de moi une femme, ce soir ? »

« Seulement si vous le désirez, mon cher Aramis. »

Elle le poussa sur la couche et s'assit sur son bas-ventre, passant une jambe de chaque côté de son corps. La promiscuité de leurs bassins éveillait en eux deux un feu enivrant et excitait tous leurs sens.

« Mmm….non…dites 'ma chère Aramis'…et oui…je le désire…» souffla-t-elle

« Très bien…._ma chère Aramis » _fit l'homme, pesant ses mots, en l'attirant vers lui, l'allongeant contre sa poitrine en l'embrassant encore une fois. Alors qu'elle se mit à lui mordiller la gorge, lui arrachant ainsi des gémissements langoureux, il fit courir ses doigts le long de son dos avant de planter ses ongles dans ses jupons et les relever lentement de long de ses cuisses.

« Votre peau est si douce, Aramis… »

« Mmm…Athos…vous savez si bien parler aux femmes…. » dit-elle en balançant son bassin contre le sien lascivement, alimentant manifestement son désir. Elle releva légèrement son torse, le laissant prendre sa poitrine à pleines mains avec une ardeur non-contenue. A travers ses sous-vêtements, il lui pinça doucement les mamelons, ce qui la fit crier doucement.

Croisant fermement ses bras autour d'elle, il la reversa sur le dos et s'allongea à ses côtés. Légèrement penché au-dessus d'elle, il passa sa paume sur tout le corps de la femme, comme s'il cherchait à en délimiter toutes les parties. Sa main finalement s'arrêta sur ses jupons crispant ses doigts, il les agrippa et les fit remonter tout doucement. Approchant son visage de celui d'Aramis, Athos remarqua combien la respiration de la jeune femme était plus profonde et un peu plus rapide. Était-elle effrayée, ou excitée ?

« Je vous en prie, ne vous arrêtez pas ! » le supplia-t-elle dans un souffle, les yeux mi-clos.

En guise de réponse, il glissa sa main sous les jupons et la posa sur l'intérieur de sa cuise, caressant et massant sa peau blanche. Elle se mordit les lèvres de plaisir et écarta subtilement ses jambes. « Cessez de me torturer, Athos ! »

Il rit doucement. « J'ignorais que vous étiez si impatiente, Aramis…Ce n'est pas digne d'un mousquetaire ! »

Elle émit un petit grognement d'insatisfaction, mais celui-ci se transforma prestement en une exultation de pur délice. Athos lui caressait maintenant ses endroits les plus intimes, et transformait toutes les paroles de la jeune femme en une exquise complainte de gémissements et de murmures incohérents. N'étant pas insensible à ce concert de bruits sensuels, le plaisir du bel homme augmentait aussi rapidement que celui de sa compagne, qui se mouvait voluptueusement sous son habile dextre.

Elle planta ses ongles dans le poignet de son partenaire, ayant bien de la difficulté à contrôler la main de son amant de façon moins brutale. Dans l'obscurité, elle sentit le souffle de l'homme effleurer sa bouche, lui indiquant combien le visage du basané était près du sien. Aramis brossa ses lèvres contres les siennes avant de l'implorer encore une fois.

« Cessez de me faire languir, Athos, » murmura-t-elle, essoufflée.

« Vous êtes, pressée, ma chère Aramis ? Nous avons pourtant tout notre temps… » Il glissa alors un doigt, puis deux, en elle, la moiteur de son sexe rendant l'intrusion très aisée. Elle gémit encore plus fort, ce qui le fit sourire. « Aramis…j'ignorais que vous me désiriez tant !...Pourquoi m'avoir caché la vérité ? »

Elle l'attira vers lui dans un baiser fougueux, empoignant ses épaules avec force et appréciant l'étroit contact de son propre corps écrasé sous le sien. Elle joua ensuite avec les rubans soutenant le pantalon autour de la taille de son amant, avant de faire parcourir ses doigts sur son bas-ventre, lui soutirant ainsi des soupirs de volupté.

« Vous ne perdez pas de temps ! » fit-il, haletant.

« L'efficacité est une qualité appréciable chez les mousquetaires !...n'est-ce pas, Athos ? » roucoula-t-elle avant de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

Ce dernier geste lui fit abandonner ses réserves et, devenant aussi impatient que sa compagne, il détacha frénétiquement son pantalon. Sans se donner la peine de l'enlever complètement, il en sortit son sexe puis se plaça entre les jambes de la jeune femme. Maintenant habitué à ce genre de contact avec Aramis, Athos s'introduisit en elle presque naturellement. Tous deux soupirèrent de plaisir alors qu'ils unissaient leurs corps dans un mouvement passionnément rythmé, se balançant au rythme des frissons qui les traversaient. Pendant que l'extase grandissait rapidement en eux, leurs voix entamaient une symphonie traduisant leur appréciation de l'assouvissement de leurs désirs charnels.

Elle aimait le sentir se fondre en elle, la pénétrer intensément encore et encore, tout en l'écoutant répéter son nom telle une litanie interminable où les intonations se faisaient de plus en plus plaintives, de plus en plus suppliantes…Elle savait que lorsque sa voix mâle commençait à lui manquer, alors qu'elle-même ne pouvait plus retenir ses cris amoureux, qu'ils n'en avaient plus pour très longtemps. Quelques instants plus tard, il explosait en elle dans un dernier soupir de contentement qu'elle partagea également.

À bout de souffle, ils restèrent enlacés, sentant leurs cœurs battre presque l'un contre l'autre. Enfin, il se détacha d'elle et s'allongea à ses côtés, la laissant se blottir contre sa poitrine à sa guise. Il glissa la main dans sa longue chevelure, admirant sa douceur sous sa paume, enroulant quelques mèches autours de ses doigts. Elle dessinait abstraitement des formes sur son torse musclé, se délectant des dernières vagues de volupté qui l'assaillaient encore. Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes et elle luttait contre le sommeil….Comme elle aurait voulu passer la nuit ici, dans la chaleur de ce bel amoureux !

Hélas…pas question de risquer que des gens la voit ici. Dans un soupir mécontent, elle se leva et chercha sa robe dans l'obscurité.

« Vous partez déjà ? » lui demanda l'homme en l'entourant de ses bras forts, collant son torse contre son dos.

« Hélas, il le faut ! » Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur ses épaules, puis la roula sur le côté afin de le laisser l'embrasser encore une fois. Une de ses mains se faufila dans son corsage et cajola son sein doucement. Contre sa bouche, elle rit. « Je dois partir ! Si on me voit ici, je suis perdue !»

Elle se leva et rattacha sa robe elle-même.

« Vous reverrais-je bientôt, madame ? »

Elle rit encore. « Revoir est un bien grand mot, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'homme rit également, passant la main sur ses yeux. « Je crois que je m'y habituerai jamais ! » Son regard s'assombrit. « J'aimerais tellement vous voir ! » murmura-t-il tristement.

Elle s'attrista aussi. « Joseph… » fit-elle en l'embrassant doucement. « Croyez-moi…mieux vaut pour moi que vous ne me voyez pas. » Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et plongea son regard dans ses doux yeux bruns, où malheureusement la lumière n'entrait plus. « A cause de cela, il n'y a que toi qui ait le droit de me toucher de cette façon. »

« Alors j'en remercie le Ciel ! » répliqua-t-il avec le sourire. « Vous êtes la plus délicieuse de mes clientes… »

En silence, elle lui offrit une dernière caresse avant de prendre sa mantille et d'en sortir une bourse. « Je mets l'argent sur la table ? »

« A votre guise, madame. »

« Au revoir, Joseph. A bientôt ! » fit-elle en riant. Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand il l'arrêta.

« Attendez… pourquoi _Athos_ et _Aramis_ ? Si ces messieurs des mousquetaires avaient vent de vos goûts étranges, j'aurais peur pour ma sécurité, mais surtout pour la vôtre !»

Elle réfléchit. « Ne vous en faites pas… »

Elle sortit en silence.

_Aramis…c'est évident…mais pourquoi « Athos » ?_ Alors qu'elle avait l'habitude d'appeler l'homme aveugle par son prénom, les premières fois par _François,_ que lui avait-il pris de vouloir faire semblant de faire l'amour à son compagnon d'armes ?...


End file.
